fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rex Dangervest
Sir Ernest of the Cross (according to the end credits and the script The Evil Doctor ''and according to the movie storybook and the junior novel ''Doc Ernest) is the tertiary antagonist of Brendam and the hidden main antagonist of Brendam: Bernard's Magical World. He is Pepe's partner in-crime, Pepe, Dernard and Quinn's leader and boss and Bernard's secondary predator. He has a lab assistant named Kyle and a bumbling minion named Otis. He is the man who is disguised as William Rookwood. Brendam: Bernard's Magical World Trivia *Ernest is similar to the following villains **Chester V from "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2" ***Both are the heroes-turned-enemies of the protagonist (Bernard and Flint Lockwood). ***Both of their true villainy is revealed near the end. ***Both have sidekicks (Pepe and Barb the Orangutan). ***Both fail to kill the protagonist's loved ones in the last instant just as the protagonist saves them (Eugene fails to kill Lovelace as the Guardians interrupt the sacrifice ceremony; Chester fails to kill Flint's friends as Flint manages to use the button to move them away from food making machine, which would have turned them into food). ***Both get there commepunce (Ernest sets the Guardians' trap off and flies into the air, just before he can kill the Guardians of Brendam; Chester is eaten by a giant cheesespider just before he can escape). **Emperor Palpatine from "Star Wars - Episode VI - The Return of the Jedi" ***Both are evil masters, corrupt officials and have villainous henchmen who betray and reform themselves (Pepe to Ernest, Darth Vader to Palpatine). ***Both have armies backing them up (Pepe, Quinn and Dernard to Ernest, Stormtroopers to Palptaine.) ***Both have deaths (Ernest sets the Guardians' trap off and flies into the air; Palpatine gets killed by Darth Vader). **Henry J. Waternoose III from "Monsters. Inc" ***Both have a job (CEO of Monsters, Inc. and genius). ***Both try to hide there villainy. ***Both have diabolical henchmen (Pepe and Randall Boggs). ***Both trap the protagonists (Ernest traps the Guardians of Brendam in the headquarters with Reginald; Waternoose traps Mike and Sulley in himilayes). ***Both get tricked by the protagonists (The Guardians set the trap on Ernest and he floats into the air; Mike and Sulley (along with Boo and the CDA) arrest Henry J. Waternoose) **Norvirus Raccoon from "The Nut Job" ***They have grandfatherly evil voice. ***Their own voice actors' age are around 60s (Liam Neeson: 62 (2014), and Woody Harrelson: 72 (2021)). ***They both have 2 plans, who prefer 2nd plan than 1st plan. ***They both give the punishment to main witness (Ernest's case: Bernard, who made the Settlers go crazy, Raccoon's case: Surly, who made Nut-cart attack the tree, then get burned), after the witness makes big mistake at the beginning scene. ***They both have vicious henchmen (Ernest's case: Kyle, Raccoon's case: cardinal & rats). ***They both feed their own henchmen. ***They both get impressed seeing shiny thing (Ernest's case: Lovelace's gold, that he only wants to use as his precious after the Forever Potion is released, Raccoon's case: dog whistle, that he only wants to collect shiny things). ***In their own film have car chase. ***Before their own defeat, they pull witness' leg (Raccoon's case: Surly, Ernest's case: Olivia), while witness' friends try to help to pull (Racoon's case: Andie and Buddy, Ernest's case: Bernard). ***Both have defeats (Racoon goes down the waterfall; Ernest gets caught by the Guardians' trap). *At first, Ernest is Bernard’s calm, kind, selfless and gentle inventor hero. Later, he is Bernard’s predator and Pepe’s cruel, ruthless, sadistic and evil partner in-crime. Gallery Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-4487.jpg|Ernest giving the Settlers a speech Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-4511.jpg|"Hello, Guardians. I hope you're enjoying your stay. Buckle up. There's more telling what's gonna happen next." captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-7909.jpg|"You know, Guardians, I had a whole different plan in mind for today, but I'll save that for next year, because once I saw the amazing girl you guys found, I was inspired to do something even better!" - Ernest's recording on a monitor Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-4308.jpg|Ernest meets Bernard Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-5887.jpg|Ernest telling Bernard the story of how he was fired by the Guardians captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-5932.jpg|"I'm taking them both me to the Forever Mountain, so stay out of my way, I'd hate for them to get...terminated." Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-4778.jpg|Ernest locking the Guardians up Captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-5600.jpg|Ernest taking a kidnapped Lovelace to the Forever Mountain captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-6629.jpg|"I'm launching my Forever Puppies and there's nothing you can do about it!" - Ernest's speech to the Brendam people captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-7010.jpg|Ernest torturing Zig Zag png-giant-clash-of-clans-giant-png-png-image-1000.png|Ernest as a giant monster while battling Bernard Quotes Category:Brendam main characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains